


Silent Princess

by rattailbastard



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha Link, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blowjobs, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Impregnation, Knotting, Link is a cuddly teddy bear, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Link, Protectiveness, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Spanking, Squirting, Yiga Clan - Freeform, Yiga Clan some bitches ima tell u dat, good older brother, handjobs, link may be quiet but his dick LOUD in bed frfr, we also stan clear consent in this household, we goin on a mf adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattailbastard/pseuds/rattailbastard
Summary: After spending 100 years in the Cave of Resurrection, Link can only handle being abstinent in his journey to save Hyrule for so long when the universe presents him with his omega mate.
Relationships: Link/OC Female Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1: Wake the Fuck Up

_"Link..."_

_"Link..."_

_"...Open your eyes..."_

**_"Link..."_ **

The man laying in the otherworldly pool remained dormant in his slumber, chest just barely rising and showing no motives to move.

_"Hylia's sake, Link. WAKE THE FUCK UP!"_

He jolted awake with a start, looking around scared and confused. Where did that voice come from?

 _"'Bout time, bitch. I've been calling you."_ the man, Link, furrowed his eyebrows at the sound of the semi-familiar female voice.

Said voice sighed, _"Link... it is time for you to wake up..."_ it turned soft once more before vanishing again, allowing Link to further analyze the area. The pool had completely drained into the bed he was in, and the light hanging above his head settled for a soft rhythmic pulse. Climbing out, he stood up on his own two feet and walked around the room before stopping at a small lit pedestal. As soon as he appeared right in front of it, the lights grew brighter as its face moved and shifted to prop out a small rectangular device to him.

_"That is a **Sheikah Slate.** Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber."_

Long slumber? Just how long was he asleep? And how did he even get here?

Nevertheless, he picked it up, examining it in awe in confusion before an opening made itself visible to him.

He traveled further through the cave-like building he was in, coming out with some clothes and a new awareness of the power of the Sheikah slate in his possession. 

_"Link...You are the light-our light-that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now, go..."_

He was immediately met with a bright shining light, the vibrant colors of nature, and a beautiful view of the vast land before him.

It seemed so familiar, as if he knew this place already... but he couldn't help but feel as if this was the first time he has ever seen it.

He turned his head to see a man adorned in black and holding onto a staff looking at him expectantly before turning and heading toward a small campfire. Furrowing his eyebrows, he followed after him.

In the small journey it was, he picked up a couple of tree branches and a few mushrooms. In the tree right by the old man was some delicious looking apples.

"Oho ho! Well met, stranger! It's rather unusual to see another soul in these parts."

***

The old man was more than what met the eye, and the power of the Sheikah slate was more than he had previously imagined. He himself also held a natural inclination to explore that he couldn't exactly explain but felt inclined to do and as a result came across more supplies and monsters to fight. The old man further confused him as he provided Link with the wisdom of the shrines and the promise of his paraglider if he completed those within the area, but nothing confused and scared him more than what the old man revealed to him once his short quest was done.

 _"_ With this, you have now acquired all of the Spirit Orbs from the shrines in this plateau. Oho ho! Extraordinary!

"That means it is finally time for me to tell you everything. But first..."

The man told him a simple riddle of sorts to give him a location as to where to meet, and to Link's bafflement, a blue light surrounded the man as he disappeared. 

_An X on the map where the lines intersect..._

He pulled out his map and made the mental drawing before making his way to the Temple of Time, teleporting back to the Shrine of Resurrection from which he came.

Once he made his way on top of the ruin, he once again encountered the old man with the blue light. 

***

_King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule... that's a mouthful..._

Link's mind was focused on the task he had just acquired from the old man-the old King-that was much bigger than four simple shrines. His first step was to go to a town by the name of Kakariko village and find a woman by the name Impa, both sounding very familiar but new to him. Link couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by that consistent feeling, now knowing that he had suffered some serious form of amnesia that hid his memories of the past from him. The past that was 100 years ago.

Following the map on the tablet, he was already halfway to the town when night struck and exhaustion began to creep up on him. Consciously deciding to set up camp for the night, he grabbed a tree branch and lucky piece of flint he found and struck both with a Traveler's Claymore, igniting a flame that would keep him warm for the night. Laying his head on a log, he closed his eyes and tried to welcome sleep only for a slight burning itch to poke at him. It was centered around his lil junior and it was growing rapidly. 100 years of pent up abstinence was really pulling on his leg now.

With an annoyed groan Link opened his eyes and looked down, seeing an obvious tent poke through the thin fabric of his trousers.

"Fucking Goddess of Hylia" his voice sounded guttural and scratchy, but reflected on his annoyance nevertheless. 

Looking around to make sure no one was in the area, his hands reached down to free himself from the constraints of the trousers. As he undid the string all he could think about was the possible of having an omega to call his own, one that would snuggle him and go on adventures with him but also one that would help saturate both of their primal needs in a time like this. 

Right before he could fully free himself, the loud screech of a bokoblin sounded in a nearby area, fully pulling Link out of his trance as he sat up and re-tied the knot on his pants and grabbed onto his Claymore before heading in the direction of the sound.

***

It was hot and sunny by mid-morning when Link finally arrived at the town, the beating sun causing him to sweat under the long sleeve he was wearing. Perhaps it would be smarter if he bathed before meeting with anyone...

Going up further in the mountain, he came across a pond big enough to fit him, as well as the two fishes that swam around in it. 

Completely ridding himself of all of his clothes, he emerged himself into the cool waters with a content sigh. He wished he had soap, or at least a flower of sorts to do better to take care of his B.O. but it is what it is.

Laying his arms on the ground behind him and leaning his head back, he basked in the comfort he was in as he closed his eyes.

The faint scent of an omega caused his eyes to snap back open again, the sound of steps getting louder just to the right of him. He eagerly turned his head in the direction of the scent and sound, catching sight of a young woman of a small stature making her way from even further up the mountain down to the town below. 

Her hair was white and hung down just above her shoulders, but the youthful state of her face and her curvaceous body made it apparent to Link that she was no older than maybe 25. He couldn't be more precise as a result to their distance, but something about her was so entrancing. He could already feel the physical effects of her presence on him and his active little junior. Well...it wasn't _little_ , especially now.

She remained ignorant of his presence until she completely vanished from sight. But despite the fact that she was now gone, her scent stubbornly stuck with him.

_"Shit."_


	2. Chapter 2: That's Why Yo Cucco Dead

Link's junior was still bugging him even after he tried...taking care of it, causing him to shift all of his gear in a way that would hide his bulge. It was successful, but now he looked awkward and everything kept banging against his legs.

As he walked into the village, her scent struck him once again. Turning his head in the direction he spotted her off to the side of a house hanging up laundry, ignorant to the man creeping up behind her. Link furrowed his eyes, getting ready to head after her as the man grabbed her by her shoulders, causing her to yell out and jump in fear. She turned around to face the laughing man, whacking him with the basket in her hand before tackling him to the ground. 

"Lee! You jerk, what the hell?!" she shook him angrily by the shoulders as he wheezed beneath her.

Link's shoulders released their tension, feeling a small smile grow on his lips at their playful banter. That smile disappeared as quick as it came. Was that her boyfriend, or something?

"You make it so easy, Yue."

She froze, glaring down at him as she placed her hands on her hips. "This why yo Cucco dead."

His laughter stopped. "... You didn't..."

"Dead as hell."

"...MAAAA!" he tried wiggling out from beneath her, but she didn't budge.

"What shoes he attacking now? That's why we had cucco last night for dinner. Bitch can't attack shit now."

"No-mAAAAAAA!" she whacked him on the side of the head, and as he clutched it in both hands an older woman ran out from the house in their direction. 

"What the HELL are you doing?!"

"Yup. That's Tai kids." Link turned his head to see an old woman standing next to him, shaking her head disapprovingly at the sight before them. "Bunch of over grown children, if you ask me. They're both at their mating ages now and continue to play like four year olds." 

So she was at her mating age? That made her to be 18, just a year younger than him.

_Ooooh shit. I'm 19? Shiii- okay._

That randomly clicked. Anyways, the other woman, who he assumed to be their mother, was dragging them both inside by the ear as they yelled out in pain.

"So, young man. What business do you-" she paused as soon as she caught eye of the device hanging off of his hip. "Is-is that the Sheikah Slate?" he looked down at said device before looking back up at her and nodding stiffly. She took a deep inhale, "You must be here to see Impa then. Here, let me guide you." 

Okay, cool. Go with the flow. Vibe with the woman, it's okay.

She led him past the guards and up the stairs where he bumped into a cute girl named Paya. Her overly timid behavior concerned him. Especially with her fear in him being a male. She hadn't been abused, right? ...Let's hope not.

***

After being lectured by their mother once again, Yue was sent back out to finish the laundry with Lee's help. Being the mischievous twins they were made it difficult to not mess with each other somehow. 

"EY, LOSERS!" They looked up to see another female, covered in dirt and her pixie hair sticking up in different directions. 

"Mai? What happened to you?" 

"I fell down a hill. Not the point. What are you asswipes up to?"

"TAI!" all three of them turned to see angry pumpkin lady approach them, her fists tightened in anger as she stomped over to them.

"Hylia, the fuck did y'all do now?"

"I dunno..."

"Don't worry 'bout it, lil sis! I got this!" He stood up, puffing out his chest confidently. "May I help you, ma'am-?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU THREE HAVE MADE A FOOL OF THIS GREAT VILLAGE FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Mai put her hand on her chest, feigning offense. "Three?"

"We have just welcomed the great Hero destined to save us all, and the first thing he sees is you two rolling around in the grass like children!"

"He's...here?"

"YES. AND-"

"Excuse me, may I help you?" their mother, Kayana, stood at the entrance to their home with her hands crossed over her chest. For a short woman, she was honestly terrifying. 

"Your children just made a fool out of us."

"I doubt it is that big of a deal. And it is not your responsibility to scold my children for something as small as this. Especially _out in the open_."

"But-"

"It's fine." everyone turned to see an unknown man standing there. His face blank. Yue could feel the blush rise on her cheeks. He was an Alpha, which was obvious to everyone, but she had never reacted like this with another Alpha. Goddess, his voice was so deep too. Sounded like he needed some water, though. 

His bright blue eyes shifted onto her, a small kind smile forming on his lips. She felt her face heat up even more, as well as a slight pulse right on her crotch, causing her to shift and slightly rub her thighs together. Link took notice, but decided not to point it out and instead shove deep in his mind.

Her mother raised her eyebrows at him. "You're the destined hero?" He nodded at her, feeling a bit antsy under her slightly judgemental stare before her face softened at him. "Welcome back to the land of the living, then." She looked down at her two children: her son that looked at Link in suspicion and her daughter who was a blushing mess. She smirked to herself, taking note of the reactions.

He stiffly nodded, "Thank you."

"You look tired. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Yue looked at her mother in shock. She hated people, and now she's just inviting hot dudes over for dinner? Wack.

Link smiled softly at the woman, "I would love to, thank you."

"OOO!" Mai swiftly leaped over their property fence. "CAN I COME TOO?"

"Have a bath first, Mai." Yue's mother turned to walk into the home without glancing at the girl.

Mai grumbled before sulking over to her home. "I'll be back soon, or whatever."

Angry pumpkin lady stood there with her mouth agape, still trying to process everything. 

"Yue! Come bring the hero in and show him around!" her mother called out from inside the home.

Yue blushed again, "Why can't Lee do it? Yeesh."

She handed the basket of clothes to her brother and walked toward the quiet man, her face still red with embarrassment. With a small wave she gestured him to follow her, eyes widening when he smirked and walked up right next to her. Bashfully looking away, and guiding him inside.

Lee watched after them, furrowing his eyebrows at the man who took an obvious liking to his sister. I mean, he was supposedly the Hero, right? Nothing to bug about...

:/

He'll just keep an eye on him.

~~

Dinner was short and quiet, but oddly comfortable and almost natural. Yue's mother rarely asked him any questions, making sure to not be too invasive, and always turned the conversation between Link and Yue. Lee watched suspiciously with narrowed eyes, catching the soft heart eyes Link was shooting at his younger twin sister and her persistent red cheeks and ears. As the older twin, he felt extremely protective over her and was ready to beat the shit out of anyone who would dare harm her in any way, but he couldn't seem to find any malicious intent behind Link's eyes. Alas, he wasn't stupid and wouldn't easily trust the other man. He was clearly past mating age by a few years but was very clearly unmated. 

"Thank you for the meal, miss. It was delicious."

She waved her hand dismissively, a warm smile on her face, "Anytime. And please, call me Kayana." he returned her smile and nodded. "Yue, how about you act as a proper host and guide him to the inn?" she patted her bewildered daughter on the shoulder, giving Link one final look before retreating back into her home. Yue watched after her figure with a surprised open mouth. What type of crackheaded ass bullshit was her mom on? Walk a whole ass man to an inn? Ma'am?

She turned back to look at him, quickly closing her mouth as her cheeks reddened for the millionth time that day. She was blushing so much she honestly looked a little bit sick.

Link nevertheless found her reactions to him absolutely adorable. The way her round doe eyes would get even bigger out of shock and the way her plump lips would either pout or purse at her mother. Goddess, he just wanted to take those pink pillows in between his teeth and suck the soul right out of her.

"I- uh... we can-we can go now... I guess..." he walked beside her what was practically three feet to the inn. Though on the other side of the village, it was still a small area.

He took the short time they had to burn her scent into his brain, eyes trailing her figure every now and then as he felt his inner Alpha slowly start to jump out a little bit. Trying to restrain it, Link honestly felt a little shook by his bodily reactions towards her. Though he doesn't remember jack shit about his life prior to waking up in that wack cave, the way he felt around her felt new. 

_hhhhHHHHHHH_

_COULD IT BE? o_O_

He shoved that thought away, trying to focus on the bigger task at hand previously laid out to him by Impa.

"W-well... here it is." 

Nodding his head, he turned to her and gave her a small but warm, smile. His blue eyes, which as cheesy as it sounds shined brightly in the night, pierces right into hers as if he was staring directly at her soul. 

"Thank you, Yue."

_DEAR Goddess Hylia._

He delicately grabbed her hand, lifting it up to his lips and kissing the soft skin, letting his lips linger for a bit as Yue looked at him in shock. 

"I'll see you later." he sustained eye contact for a little longer before walking into the inn, closing the door behind him.

Yue took a deep breath in.

"Goddess, please do not judge me for my thoughts tonight. Holy shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE/NON-CON AND VIOLENCE / DEATH
> 
> //UNEDITED//

Weeks had passed by since Link first arrived at Kakariko, and Yue was still losing her shit over the man. He stopped by every now and then to talk to Impa about his memories, but stuck around to see her and her mother. Lee remained in his overprotective brother position which prevented any friendship from forming so far, but they were at least cordial with each other.

But, as the weeks passed by Yue's mother was also focused on educating both of her children about the mating process. Which at first was interesting but now Yue would rather throw herself in front of a guardian than sit in another one of her mothers lectures. 

Didn't help that her mother was a particularly bitter woman about mates; Lee and Yue's father had left their mother for a fling with a Gerudo woman, who later left him when she figured out about his family. Hylia knows where her father is now.

But, now that her brother was of age he was sent off to training every morning, which to the twins relief abruptly ended their mothers angry mate rants.

"It's absolute bullshit I can't train too." Yue was grumbling as she helped pack her brothers lunch.

"I agree. You'd be able to kick anyone's ass if they let you." she sighed, sitting down in a chair at the table as she pouted angrily. 

"Just because I'm an omega. It's not my fault you got greedy in the womb and took the alpha gene. Couldn't you at least have been a beta? They'd let me train then."

"Homegirl, it's not _my_ fault you got lazy in the womb."

"Yah! I think we both know between us you're the laziest; don't put that label on me."

He snorted, "Yeah, whatever."

Yue sighed, pouting sadly as she picked at the fabric of her shirt.

Lee looked up at his sulking sister, eyes softening at her obvious disappointment. 

"Look, when I come back tonight I'll teach you everything I learned, okay?" 

Yue looked at her brother, smiling widely before tackling him with a hug.

"Yayyy! Okay!"

"Yue, get off your brother. You have to get ready to make this delivery."

Sighing, she clambered off of her brother and walked over to her mother. She had to make the weekly travel to Hateno to deliver tradable goods to an aunt she had living over there, which she usually did with her brother. But now that Lee would be gone she would have to make the journey alone, not even Mai was available to go with her.

In the midst of packing for her own trip, a pat on the head paused her movements as her brother wished her a quick farewell. 

"Stay safe on the road, okay? There have been an increase in spottings of the Yiga clan, so avoid any strangers on the road, alright?"

Yue rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine, Lee. Try not to get stabbed during training, alright?"

Lee sighed, still looking down at his sister with concern before nodding. "Alright. I'll see you tonight, okay? I promise to give you a lesson on whatever I learn."

She nodded enthusiastically, "Okay! See you later." he gave a kiss to the top of her head, ruffling her hair before waving and walking off. Yue sighed, the same feeling of disappointment spurring in her stomach as she went back to tend to her horse.

"Yo, Yue!" her head shot back up as Mai bounced on over to her. "Heading off for Hateno again?"

Yue sighed. "Yeah. By myself this time, though." there was a short pause before she gasped. "Hey, you want to come with me?"

Mai shook her head. "Nah, I can't."

"Please? My aunt is a pain to be around, I don't want to go there by myself."

"I don't want to experience the hell that is your aunt. Anyways, I got in trouble for not doing my chores yesterday so I'm working double to avoid another lecture."

Yue sighed and slouched over.

"Sorry, bub."

**

It was the first half hour of her journey and Yue was already starting to lose her mind at how boring it was. With all this stuff on her horse she wouldn't be able to get it to gallop, making the journey about 2 hours or so. Just the thought alone of how much longer she would have to spend alone on this dirt path with no one to joke around or argue with made her to leap off the nearest cliff. Too zoned out, Yue completely missed the man watching her by a tree a few meters away from her.

The journey in the end took even longer due to the increase of monsters in the area. She had no battle experience, let a lone a weapon, to be fit enough to fend for herself had a monster spotted her. And because she was on a horse with a bunch of shit she would be easy to spot. Her leariness for impending death cost her another hour of travel. 

Once she had arrived to Hateno, she was immediately met with her unimpressed and sassy aunt who complained about how long it had taken her to arrive, not giving her any time whatsoever to explain.

She continued on with that through their change exchange before dragging Yue back to her home for some well craved food and complaining into her ears for another hour before finally releasing her back into the world. By the end Yue had a raging headache, and the thought of having to make that long journey again before it got completely dark and with Ganon himself slamming against her head really made her contemplate throwing herself off a cliff. Nevertheless, she pushed that thought away once she realized her mother would not hesitate to revive her from the dead only to kill her herself.

Surprisingly, there were less monsters on the road back, making her journey all the more quicker and more bearable. Now in the last half hour of her journey, she still remained ignorant to the man standing by a tree watching her persistently. Ignorant of his presence until he discreetly shot a rock through a slingshot at the foot of her horse. The large animal threw her off of their back out of fear, causing her to land directly on her back and knocking the wind out of her before fleeing away.

After letting out a few painful coughs, she shakily sat up and reached out for her horse. "R-Robin! Wait!" she let out a hopeless sigh as her horse disappeared behind a hill. She hoped the horse was making their way back to Kakariko. Goddess knows her mother would flip shit if she learned she lost all those rupees, goods, _and_ the horse.

"Sh-shit."

"My goodness! Are you alright?" she jumped in her spot at the unsuspected voice of a male. Just from his presence alone was she able to tell he was an Alpha, a powerful one at that, but that suspicion reigned true once she got to look at him. He was extremely tall and muscular, a few scars on his face to reflect on the possibility that he has true fighting experience. 

"That was quite a fall, I wonder what caused your horse to lose its mind like that?" without asking, his large hand grabbed onto her forearm and stood her up, moving his hands to her waist to steady her wobbly legs.

Now that she was standing directly in front of him, he tried his absolute hardest to not smile at his lucky victory. The first time she had passed he could tell she was an omega, which he had very few encounters with as of late, but now that he got to take a close up look at her he could not believe his luck. She was clearly a young woman-a few years younger than him-unmated, small, and with the perfect body for the taking. 

She tried to step out of his hold, to which he let for the time being but made sure she was still within arms reach. 

"I- uhm-I'm fine...thanks, but I should probably just head on after the-"

"Are you sure? You need some time to recover, and it's getting quite late. Ganon's workers will be on the rampage and I doubt you'll be able to defend yourself. How about you stay here with me? Or let me guide you back?"

Something about this man seemed very off to her, and the more she stood in his presence the more the hair on the back of her head began to raise.

"Whichever town you came from was very irresponsible for letting such a small and beautiful thing like you go out on your own. If you were a part of my clan, we would have made sure you were always protected." He smiled, thinking to himself how pleased his fellow clan members would be if he brought an omega like her back to their base. Yue, on the other hand, was now completely uncomfortable with the man.

_His clan? Ganon's workers? Who the fuck calls those monsters that so casually?_ Yue silently answered this question, now coming to the full realization that she needed to flee as fast and as far away from him as possible. 

"I-uh, well, thank you. B-But I think I'll be fine." just as she tried to step away his large hands grabbed onto her forearms, forcibly yanking her much smaller frame directly into his chest. She looked directly up at him, eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Do you know who you're dealing with, little omega? I'd be a little more respectful and receptive if I were you." with a snap of his fingers, his traveling attire was changed into the full Yiga suit, a belt full of Scimitar's, knives, and bows glinting dangerously at her.

"J-just let me go! I have nothing to offer!"

"Oh, but you do, _little omega_." he stuck his head in the crook of her neck, taking a deep whiff as she released a high pitched squeal. "Your virgin pussy will be enough." he released an evil laugh as she let out a terrified sob, now ferociously struggling in his hold as he tightly tied a rope around her wrists.

Shoving her onto the grassy earth, she could feel the wind knocked out of her once more, but she quickly pushed herself to try and get up to run before his larger body climbed on top of her, a straight and long blade wielded in his right hand. She released another sob at the sight of it, now fully shaking as he laughed down at her.

"Don't worry, little one. This won't be going into your beautiful flesh as long as you behave." He lifted the blade above his head, ready to strike as Yue turned her head to the side, clenching her eyes shut. She could feel the knives impact above her head as the knife slid into the rope tying her wrists together, securing her to the ground as she tried to cut herself free.

"Stop moving!" He grabbed another knife from his belt, holding it up against the fabric of her clothes and tearing through them. At the sound of her clothes ripping, Yue let out a loud scream of terror, now kicking and squirming more feverishly as he threw away the fragments of her clothes. With a sharp and painful slap to the face, her scream immediately ceased before he harshly grabbed onto her jaw and forced her face closer to his.

"Scream again, and I won't hesitate to fuck your dead body, got it." She sobbed in response, keeping her eyes closed until he harshly shook her head. "Answer me!"

She nodded her head, releasing a pained and hopeless "okay" in between her terrified sobs. His blade now worked on her pants, ripping everything away until she was left in her undergarments. Fear continued to grow throughout her as she felt his hands on her bare skin, humming in appreciation at the sight of her shivering and nearly naked body. Without a second thought or warning, he cut the fabric of those as well until she was left completely on display for him. Grabbing onto either one of her thighs, he forcefully pulled them open in a spread-eagle position to reveal her virgin pussy to his eyes. An evil and satisfied smirk grew on his face as her legs kicked and wiggled in his grasp. Growing annoyed, he grabbed two of his Scimitars and forced her thighs open and pinned down to the ground by the curved blades. Lowering his head beside her ear, he let out a low warning growl to her still sobbing and shaking form. "Try and move your legs and these blades will cut them clean off." 

Yue could already feel the blades digging into the skin of her thighs, creating thin red lines that began to slowly bleed.

She kept her eyes firmly shut as the rustle of his own clothes taunted her ears. She jumped when she felt something both fleshy and hard poke at her, causing hysteric begging and sobbing as he laughed down at her.

"You probably should have at least tried to get yourself a little wet. Now this is going to hurt." his voice was insanely mocking before laughing down at her again as he adjusted his cock to her tight entrance.

***

Link was returning to Kakariko village for a nights rest and to see Yue again when he was met with the odd and unnerving sight of her frantic mother and brother surrounded by the concerned village.

" _Sh-she should have been back by now! I don't know where my baby is!"_

Link could feel his body turn cold as he quickly approached them until the sound of a panicked horse caught all of their attention. Her mother released another terrified wail as she stumbled over to the horse.

" _N-no!_ Where is she?!"

Link immediately recognized it as her horse, its terrified state only doing more to cause for concern. 

He turned to her brother, who stood pale and teary-eyed, "Where did she go?"

"H-Hateno village-" before he could finish his sentence Link immediately went for his own horse, jumping on and furiously galloping in the direction of the other village. As his horse was going impossibly fast for him to see her, he relied purely on his senses to watch out for her. And once her presence hit him, it hit him hard. He could sense her fear and hear her petrified scream from about a mile away, causing him to immediately set off in that direction until he caught sight of her. Once he did, all colors of red covered his vision. The sight of her sobbing, naked, and pinned down on the ground by a member of the Yiga clan who had his dick out at her caused him to instinctively release out an angry roar as he reached for his bow an arrow, releasing one straight at the man's heart before he could reach for his own. Now sprinting at them, he grabbed the taller man by the neck, delivering punch after punch to his face before grabbing a small blade and jamming it in his forehead. The man's blood covered his face and chest, but the weak cry coming from Yue pulled all of his attention away from him and to her. He immediately pulled the blades away from her, cutting her ropes in the process before pulling her into his chest. She sobbed loudly and painfully as she shivered in his hold, desperately clinging onto his chest as he protectively wrapped his arms around her. Her scent was still hers, giving the smallest amount of comfort to him that the bastard hadn't succeeded, but the sight of her ripped up clothes laying around them did much more to anger him. Placing comforting kisses on her head, he sat her in his lap and protectively curled around her. He silently held onto her until her cries died down, not loosening his hold either until she lightly pulled away from him. 

She shamefully tried to cover herself up, refusing to look him in the eye as she sniffed in his lap, "Th-thank you..." he frowned at her, saddened by her broken form before picking her up bridal style, being cautious enough not to look anywhere she wouldn't want him to.

"Of course. I have some extra clothes with me you can wear." she nodded and curled into his hold, still clinging onto his neck and paying no mind to the blood that covered him. Once he brought her to his horse, he took out the clothes which would cover her the most as well as a towel that would wipe the blood off of his face. 

He kept his back turned to her as she changed, maintaining some distance but close enough to calm and reassure himself of her present safety.

"I'm done..." he turned around, seeing her sheepishly standing there in his clothes that were too big for her and seemed to drown her out. Link tried to push the thought of how adorable she looked from his mind, focusing instead of safely getting her home to her family. 

*** 

Lee stood at the entrance to the village holding onto his mother, looking out desperately for the sight of his younger sister and Link. As soon as the other man had left to go look for his younger sister he had almost left just as quickly to search as well, but the sight of his restless mother held him back. The uncertainty in his sister's condition was driving him mad, though.

His mother gasped and stood up straight as soon as the sound of a horse approaching sounded from the gorge in front of them. Within a matter of seconds, Link appeared on his horse, the small arms wrapped around his waist causing a deep feeling of relief to surge through both of them.

They stopped in front of the two, Link getting down first to immediately help her climb off the horse with her now injured ankle. Her mother immediately rushed over, grabbing onto her and sobbing as she held her daughter in a possessive hold. Lee immediately noticed her attire, looking at Link in confusion as the other man shot him a pained expression, shaking his head as if to tell him later.

Lee accepted it for the time being, going instead to hold onto his little sister.

***

It was a few hours later, and everything had calmed down a tad as Yue was taken in by her mother for food and a bath. Link, Lee, Impa, and leaders of the warriors all stood together in a circle to discuss what had happened. 

Link hesitated to start, trying to control his temper just at the thought of what had and what had almost transpired that night. 

"When I had found them...the man had had her naked and pinned down..." out of consideration for the people who had so obviously deeply cared for her, especially Lee, Link had tried to make it as light as possible, but his words immediately did the trick in striking horror and anger in the occupants of the room.

Lee looked up at him, both anger and fear in his now completely black eyes, "...What? By... by who?"

"A Yiga member." Lee clenched his teeth and fists, turning away from Link as tears of anger brimmed at his eyes. The thought of his sister being in such a terrifying position by someone she clearly couldn't defend herself against caused a surge of guilt and pure fury to surge through his veins. He didn't have to ask what became of the man; the blood on Link's shirt provided enough evidence as to what he did, and in that he felt some comfort in knowing the man was rid from the world. What he regretted was not killing the man himself. 

"This is a new form of attack by them. They've never been so bold as to..."

"It's because they're feeling stronger. More empowered. They know I'm back, and they know that Ganon is growing closer and closer to destroying this world. What little decency they had left is thrown out the window."

"This definitely must not go unpunished. We do not know if they are planning on continuing this act of violence on others as well; we should not give them the chance to do so." everyone immediately agreed with Impa, now finding it an appropriate time to plan to dismember the Yiga clan completely. 

***

Yue's mother had refused to leave her side, not that she minded. Having her mother's presence made her feel all the more safe. 

When her mother had finally asked her what had happened, she broke down into sobs again, telling her mother in broken sentences the events of that night.

She had scrubbed her body raw, still feeling his hands and eyes all over her as she tried to hide herself beneath the suds. As much as her mother wanted her to eat, just the thought of food made her want to vomit. So instead, she drank a glass of water and curled into her bed as her mother stroked her hair, humming softly to her until she eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this chapter was a lot darker than the first two. This story won't generally be like this, especially like this chapter, but there will be a few more dark moments. 


	4. Chapter 4: I Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh.. aha... AHA yea
> 
> smut in this chapter

Link decided to put his mission on pause out of concern for Yue, instead spending the next week pinned to her side along with her brother to ensure that she was okay. There were times when she found it annoying and just wanted to be alone, but whenever her brother had to leave for training and she was left alone with her thoughts they often found themselves clutching onto each other as she sobbed it out.

The fury Link felt only grew the more he watched her fall apart, wishing he did more violence on the man that put her through this in the first place. So he directed that anger into helping the Sheikah plan in their effort to entirely take down the Yiga clan.

The two were currently sitting on a hill that overlooked the village, Yue sitting in between his legs while he wrapped his arms around her. Yue knew that she was personally a cuddly person but seeing how willing Link was for a hug humored her a little bit. She felt the safest in his hold, surprisingly. Though the comfort she received from her mother and brother was almost unparalleled, Link seemed to shatter that in almost a week. Yue shrugged it off and labeled it to the fact that Link was the one to save her so she held a personal connection in safety with him; he _is_ also the Hero of Hyrule.

But something told her it was more than that, that perhaps he was her mate and that was why she found the most comfort in him, but she too quickly threw that thought away. He was from a time a hundred years past, it's likely that his mate is from his time as well. She wondered if he ever got to meet them. An overwhelming feeling of sadness procured in her stomach at the mental imagery of him holding onto someone else. As selfish as she knows it is, she still wanted Link for herself. There was also the fear of who _her_ mate was. Though most people have these beautiful love stories with their mates, the fear of men she had now on top of her mothers sad story struck a deep fear within her. She just prayed to the Goddess that she wouldn't have to meet her mate once her first heat arrived in a few days time.

While she was left to her thoughts Link could sense how tense she was getting as she fiddled with a lone string sticking out of the knee of his trousers. He could see the dullness in his eyes, a big contrast with the shine they held in them just a week ago.

Giving her a slight squeeze, he pulled her out of her thoughts as she looked back at him.

"You okay?"

She nodded her head, followed with a quiet "mhm" as she placed her hands in her lap.

"I just..." he held onto her a little tighter, grabbing one of her smaller hands in his. "I don't want a mate ... not anymore..." his eyes widened a bit as her eyes rimmed with tears. "I'm too scared to-" she held back a choked sob as she covered her mouth, the tears finally spilling over.

Link kissed the side of her head, fully wrapping his arms around her waist while still holding onto her hand as he gently rocked her from side to side. He could understand her fear. In meeting your mate, it's introduced with the initial mating process that sends both into their first heat or rut. Though he knew it was stupid on his part, he himself feared the proposition of anyone touching her. 

***

Yue spent the nights with her mother in her room after quickly finding it impossible to sleep on her own. She laid on her bed for hours before finally drifting off only to be awaken screaming by the nightmare of the man succeeding in harassing her.

Tonight, she was haunted by the conversation she shared with her mother.

_"Yue, I... I know this may be difficult for you to hear now, but... I need you to tell me what you want us to do."_

_Yue looked at her mother, who looked just as unnerved as she had all week. It was a sight she still had to get used to._

_"The full moon is approaching: 3 days time. You'll be sent into your first heat but... is that something you want to... happen? ...Right now? Or would you rather wait?"_

_She furrowed her eyebrows at her mother, not fully catching onto what she was saying._

_"Of course we can't stop it, but we can try to delay the process of you finding your mate by hiding out. Isolate until your heat passes..."_

_Yue paused, looking at the wall with a blank stare as she thought it through._

_She nodded, finding her confession to Link earlier as her base for her decision. "Yeah... I don't want to be here right now..."_

_Her mother nodded in response, taking her daughters hand and leaving a loving kiss on the top of it before kissing her head._

_"Okay, I'll arrange something in the morning."_

A part of her felt comforted by the notion, but another felt very saddened once realizing she wouldn't get to see Link for the time being. He may take this as his cue to leave again for his mission, while although extremely important, kept him away for days at a time.

Yue sighed, shaking her head at herself for thinking so selfishly, rolling over to face the window before finally dozing off.

***

It took an entire day and a half for Yue's mother to find arrangements for a small cottage about a half hour ride away from the village, and although they still had time before her first heat, they both found it easier to leave immediately. Her brother was of course adamant in coming along to be sure to protect his sister, but was held back by his mother due to the fact that he had his own rut to deal with and would be better off searching for his own mate rather than miserably waiting it out like Yue was.

Mai herself was disappointed.

_"Damn." Yue paused her packing to look at Mai, who sat slouched over on her bed. "I wish we could've popped our cherries at the same time."_

_"Oh my Goddess, Mai-"_

_"But I completely understand." she sighed looking down to fiddle with her fingers. "I just wish I could gave gone with you. I could have helped."_

Just like everyone else, Mai held a sense of guilt. To Yue's annoyance Mai and Lee always found it in themselves to treat her as the baby and take responsibility as the protective ones. In the instance that they failed her, it bothered them for days on end.

What Yue found surprising painful once it was time for her and her mother to leave was saying goodbye to Link. He of course promised to come as often as he can, but after spending much of her time with him she grew rather attached. She also held what she believed to be a stupid schoolgirl like crush on him; thinking that because he was muscular and attractive as well as mysterious and quiet but so surprisingly loving and comforting. I mean, anyone with eyes would find Link attractive, so she tried to shrug it off out of fear of ruining their friendship. But now that she stood facing him as her mother waited for her a few feet behind her, she felt her raw emotions hit her like a boulder. Tears quickly sprung up and overflowed upon her cheeks. She felt absolutely stupid and tried to stop and hide them to the best of her ability but life really be shit so her efforts proved fruitless. 

Link, in his own growing infatuation and deep caring for her, felt panicked at the sight of her tears. He immediately reached up to hold her face, using his thumbs to try and brush them away as they kept falling. 

"I-I'm sorry..." he pulled her into his chest, keeping one hand behind her head while the other wrapped around her waist. Unbeknownst to each others actions, both took a deep whiff of the others scent to calm them down.

At a distance, Yue's mother observed everything. She always held the suspicion that Link and Yue were mates. From the time he arrived Yue had never been more bashful and his quiet and withdrawn personality seemed to open up around her. And of course over the past week Yue clearly felt her safest with him--as much as that hurt. The sight of them scenting each other only seemed to confirm things further for her.

A few minutes later Yue walked up to her mother, grabbing onto her horse as the older woman contemplated seriously to herself. If they were truly mates, then it would take away the fear factor from Yue from being with a stranger. She already grew close to him. But she also knew the fear her daughter now had for being touched in general, and decided against telling him where they would be.

With a final farewell, they set off. Link sent her a small smile as she looked back at him. She sent him a shakier one in return before facing back forward and following on with her mother. 

***

The next 24 hours were absolute hell. The pre symptoms to her heat were starting to arrive, as well as an overwhelming feeling of loneliness and sadness. She spent the beginning of her day curled up in her bed crying as her body temperature slowly started to rise.

Now, evening was settling in, and the moon was soon to reach its highest peak. Yue was already sweating up a storm; having changed from her normal clothes to a short and thin sleeping gown that was now sticking to her body from the sweat. A slow but rhythmic pulse was starting at her core, warning her of the torturous sex appeal she was soon to go through. 

Her mother sat beside her with a bowl full of cold water, repeatedly using it to soak a small rag in to place on her daughters head. She herself was nervous. It was rare for someone to go through this time without meeting their mate, and she didn't know herself how she was to get Yue through it.

The night sky fully darkened, the large full moon now resting high in the sky as its light flooded in from the window onto her body. With a pained cry, her back arched off the bed as her body released its first wave of pheromones into the air. She could feel the immediate changes in her body: her breasts had become extremely firm and sensitive, the small peak of her nipples poking through the fabric that created a delicious friction, and the feeling in between her legs increased tenfold, now making it unbearable for her to keep her legs pressed together.

The sound of movement caught her mothers attention, causing her to shoot up with wide eyes. Though they were nicely hidden amongst the trees, some thugs took this time to purposefully seek out those in their heats or ruts.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?" with a final dip of the rag in the water, she placed it back on Yue's head before shutting all the windows and grabbing her bow and arrow. Though she never used it against a human, she was ready to use her skills to take down anyone that would dare threaten her daughter again.

Yue on the other hand was unable to process her mothers words as she writhed in discomfort on her bed. All she could think about was Link and the pulsing feeling between her legs as her own slick began to gush out of her. 

She covered her mouth as she began to unconsciously whine and whimper, staring to feel desperate for Link's touch as her pussy clenched around nothing.

Her mind was in a complete conflict as her physical body begged to be touched and claimed while the more emotional part of her desperately wanted to stay as far away as possible from anyone.

***

As soon as Yue had left Link immediately set off to continue his mission. It gave him time to take his mind off of something else but the more he moved the more his mind refocused on her. His mind desperately screamed at him to go back, but as he rode on the back of Teba through the sky towards the Divine Beast Vah Medoh, he reminded himself of his duty to the people of the Rito village.

Taking over the Divine Beast itself was not much of an issue, neither was killing Windblight Ganon, but as the day pushed on and night approach his burning urge to be with her once more. It grew progressively worse as he journeyed down back to the village to talk to the Elder and made holding a conversation all the more difficult. Once he was finally free from talking he quickly made his way out of the village, hoping just to deal with the urges on his own before pushing forward with the mission.

He was successful for a few minutes, that is until the full moon had reached its highest peak. Link's eyes turned dark, everything else within his mind that wasn't Yue was completely shut out as his inner being called out for the female. For the first time since he was 18 he was sent into a rut, something that only occurred after your initial rut once you had met your mate.

Completely forgetting and unacknowledging how Yue wanted to be alone, Link immediately grabbed his Sheikah slate to take him back to Kakariko. 

Arriving on the mountain, he ignored the village and set off for a random path. Though he didn't know where he was going, he still felt as though he was going in the right direction. After a few minutes, he grew progressively more irritated and impatient, quickly looking to the side to spot a random horse minding it's own business a few yards away. Sneaking up on the large creature, he quickly jumped on, immediately moving to calm it down before setting back off at a much quicker pace.

He entered a heavily forested area, but his skill allowed him to swiftly maneuver the quick creature through the trees before they met an opening that led to a small cabin. Yue’s mother sat at the doorstep, bow and arrow at the ready and immediately pointing to him when she saw his figure at a distance.

”Stop right there.”

”Miss, it’s me, Link.” She immediately lowered her bow, staring at him with a confused expression as he slowly approached.

”Why... How did you...” the closer he got the clearer his expression was. He looked as though he was pained, but his heavy breathing and completely dilated eyes locked in place the suspicion she had for days. “Oh...” She sighed, “Link, you already know-“ she was cut off by a loud cry coming from inside, which immediately sent Link into protective mode as he frantically made his way inside. Just from her potent scent was he able to track which room she was in immediately.

_Sweet baby Hylia_

The sight he was met with made him red in the face and feel unbelievably hot. Yue laid panting on the bed in a practically useless sleeping gown that stuck to her glistening skin, hitched up at her waist as her thighs laid open with her knees up by her rapidly rising chest. His eyes drank up the sight and permanently burned it into his mind, and once he noticed the darkened stain on her white panties he growled out.

Yue's breath hitched at the sound, finally taking notice of Link's scent and presence that quickly washed over her. She fought with her more feral self to sheepishly close her legs as embarrassment and fear flooded into her system.

" _L-Link_ " her cry was small and desperate as her fingers tightly latched onto the bedsheets. Her mind was in a confused battle between her submissive omega side and her still terrified and more rational side, but once she felt Link press his forehead against hers, her mind went blank. 

She gasped, immediately reaching out to grab onto the fabric of his collar to hold him close as his thumb reached up to wipe away the tear stain on her cheek. 

"I'm here, Yue. I got you." she wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly tugging to signal what she wanted. Link sat up, reaching to remove his gear and the thick protective sweater he was wearing to prevent him from overheating before settling in between her legs and wrapping himself around her. She let out a more acute whimper, feeling her skin tingle at the skin to skin contact as he nuzzled his nose into the skin of her mating gland. The spot on her neck tingled desperately, aching for him to sink his canines into and mark. The feeling everywhere only worsened as he started to leave wet spongy kisses slowly on her neck, moving up to her jaw to her ear before nibbling on the soft flesh to then move across her cheek onto her eyelids. It felt as though he was trying to remember the shape of her features, to a degree he was, but he was also indulging himself in the taste of her skin. His lips moved to the corner of her own, which were still at an agape as she panted into his ear. It took everything in him to not immediately knot her, but he wanted to make sure first thing that she was truly comfortable and to make what could very possibly be their first night together long and enjoyable.

He moved his mouth next to her other ear, letting his breath fan over it to cause her to whimper and arch her back into his abdomen, pushing her sensitive and perky breasts up against his muscular chest.

"Can I kiss you, Yue?" she whimpered again, thighs squeezing around his hips as she desperately nodded.

"P-please?" Link quickly moved to press his lips against hers, taking a few seconds to indulge himself in her plush lips before moving his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue slithered up to her lips, lightly poking at them as if to ask permission before she slowly opened her own mouth. He groaned at her taste, moving his tongue to explore the new area before wrapping around her own shy muscle. Yue moaned, feeling a new rush of slick escape her while her scent pushed out more and more pheromones as Link completely dominated her mouth. 

Link himself was feeling extremely y intoxicated at the sensation, his eyes rolling to the back of his head once her tongue started rolling against his. He kept his hands on her waist but itched to touch her elsewhere, but again he refused to make any moves without her consent. 

Once he noticed that she was running out of air, he slowly pulled his lips away from hers, eyes fixated on the string of saliva that kept them connected. Licking it from her bottom lip, he lightly nibbled on the swollen flesh before moving his kisses back towards her ear.

"Is it alright if I touch you a little bit?" he paused completely to let her think a little more clearly, not hesitating to resume his light kisses when she let out a shaky "okay"

"Tell me if you want me to stop and I will immediately, okay?" she nodded in response as his mouth descended upon hers again, this time more urgently as his hands moved down to her hips. He lightly squeezed the flesh, squeezing a little harder after she moaned and arched into him again and fully appreciating the softness of her body. One hand slowly dipped behind her hip to grab onto her ass, the other ascending back up to her waist as both hands squeezed her flesh. Both fell in love with the feeling of Link's hands on her body, and it seemed as if every time he grabbed her ass she would release more of her juices. Link--a closeted ass lover--couldn't move his hand from the plump flesh of her round ass, loving the feeling of her flesh between his fingers and the way she would arch and squirm beneath him while moaning and releasing more of her scent into the air. His other hand slowly moved up below the swell of her breast teasing the squishier flesh before completely encasing it with his palm. He groaned at the feeling of her flesh spilling over his hands, rolling his hips into hers as she cried out into his mouth. As he possessively shoved his tongue down her throat, he hungrily fondled her and continued to grind into her wet pussy as she tangled her fingers in his hair. Feeling lightheaded again, he pulled his lips away from hers before latching onto her neck to leave his temporary bruises behind. Yue was a moaning mess, feeling overwhelmed and desperate for more pleasure as she rolled her hips back into his.

"A-ah! Goddess, Link. I need you." her voice was quiet but clear, striking deep within his brain as he moved his head to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were clouded with lust, hooded over as she looked at him with a pleasing look.

"Are you... are you sure?"

Humming in agreement, she raised her head to leave a soft kiss on his chin. "I trust you." her soft whisper sent him into overdrive, finding that one sentence the most rewarding thing he'd ever received (and shit, he's Link).

"You can always trust me, baby. I'll always protect you." started his descent from her lips down her neck and onto her chest as she lazily rest her hands beside her head. "I'll never hurt you. Goddess, I love you so fucking much." Yue let out a sob at his words, reaching out for his shoulders to pull him back up again for another kiss.

"I love you too." Neither of them knew if it was their horniness speaking for them or not, but they both felt 100% genuine in their words, and as Link started to descend on Yue's body once more, she felt all prior fears leave her body.

"Can I take your gown off?" once she nodded her head he immediately reached for the frilly end of her thin nightgown, sitting her up to completely pull it off her body. He groaned albeit animalistically at the sight of her naked body sprawled out before him. The soft mounds on her chest rose with every breath she took, coming to a point at her darkened nipples. His eyes slowly moved down her torso, taking note of every dip and curve of her body until he arrived at the spot between her legs. Her white panties were completely ruined with how much slick she was oozing, and the prior arousing sight now became aggravating to him in that it further shielded her from him. Placing his hands on her hips, he lightly tugged on her last remaining fabric and waited for any objections before pulling them free from her body. Throwing them to the side, he growled out in appreciation as his dick twitched in his very hot pants.

" _Fuck. **"**_ her inner thighs were coated in her own juices leading up to her pink and puffy pussy. The skin looked insanely appetizing and soft and before he knew it he was standing up to finally rid himself of those Goddess awful pants. Breathing a sigh of relief for his dick, he climbed back up on the bed and pulled her thighs over his shoulders. 

"L-Link?"

"It's okay, baby. I got you." leaving a few sweet kisses on her inner thigh, he pulled out his tongue to finally taste her excess dripping juices.

 _"Holy shit_ " her taste was better than anything he had ever tasted, and he quickly became a starved man for more of her. Completely burying his face in between her legs, he hungrily lapped at her slit before wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking. Yue's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her back arched off the bed, fingers latching onto his hair once again as she let out cries and moans of pleasure. Tears began to spill over her cheeks at the overwhelming feeling, bucking her hips into his mouth every time he would circle her clit with his tongue only for him to press her hips back down with both hands. Moving to wrap one arm around her thighs to keep her secured to the bed, Link's other hand moved up to caress her entrance as his tongue repeatedly dove in and out of her tiny hole. Moving his lips back up to her clit, his middle finger began to tease her entrance before slowly easing in. With a grasp Yue tightened around his finger, finding the unexpected visitor to be providing an odd feeling.

"Relax, baby. It's okay." with a few heavy breaths she obeyed, allowing him to slip his finger in and out at a slow and steady pace. After a few thrusts, the odd feeling began to change into a pleasurable one, then starting to build up the tight coil in her lower stomach again.

Hoping to stretch her out before they went any further, Link gradually added another finger in, feeling his own dick twitch in anticipation for how tight she felt. 

He kept warming her up until he successfully fit three of his fingers in without her showing any signs of discomfort, and with each trust of his fingers Yue found herself closer and closer to her much anticipated release.

"A-ah! A-ah, mmm Link!" his fingers increased their pace, desperate to see her come undone as she squeezed her eyes shut. 

"G-Goddess, _L-Link_ I'm-" her own squeak cut her off as her back arched off the bed again, thighs clenching around his hand and head as her release rushed through her body. Link continued to ride her out, groaning pleasurably at the taste of her oncoming juices as his thumb worked at her sensitive bud. Her body slumped at the end, feeling a small sense of relief as she tried to compose herself from such a powerful orgasm.

Link crawled his way back up to her face, using his thumb to wipe the excess saliva off of his mouth before diving in to kiss her again. She moaned at the ferocity of his tongue and the taste of herself on his lips, feeling her need build up again for more of him. Grabbing onto her waist, Link pulled her flush to his chest as he littered her neck with more love bites, grinding his boxer-covered member against her bare flesh as she desperately tugged at the strands of his hair. Her moans were pushing him over the edge, and as she whimpered out his name he felt all restraint break lose. Standing up at the foot of the bed, he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge as he began to fumble with the hem of his boxers.

”You ready, love?”

She looked him straight in the eyes, cheeks still flush with color as she panted out to him. “I’m ready.”

He smiled softly at her, “You want to help me, then?” He slowly pulled her up from her arms to have her sitting and kissed her on the top of her head, softly grabbing onto both of her hands before leaving kisses on the backs of both. Giving her sweet pecks on her lips, he guided her hands to his boxers and moved her fingers to dig under the elastic. Sensing her nervousness, he continued to litter her face with soft kisses as he gently encouraged her, wanting them to move at a pace that was comfortable for her.

With a shaky breath, Yue started to pull down the tight blue fabric until the head poked out. She squeaked as he softly chuckled in her ear, gently rubbing her shoulders as she slowly moved it down even more.

Different fear tremors ran down her back once his entirety was exposed to her. She hadn’t seen one before, but she was still confident in the fact that the Goddess did not hold back in properly equip the Hero of Hyrule. The question that rang through her ears was how in the fuck was that supposed to fit.

Curiosity led her to shakily reach out a hand towards it, slowly wrapping her hand around the middle only to gulp nervously when she realized her fingers couldn’t touch.

Link groaned at the feeling of her soft hand wrapping around him, throwing his head back as she lightly squeezed him.

” _Shit_.” Yue bit her lip at the throaty curse he let out, gripping it more confidently before jerking her hand.

”Shit, baby wait.” Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, thinking that she did something wrong. “If you keep doing that I won’t last very long.”

_Oh_

He tilted her head up to kiss her before softly nudging her. “Lay down, beautiful.” She quickly complied, lightly pulling her legs up and apart for him as he moved to grab the back of her knees. Bending down to give her another long kiss, he opened her legs a little more and positioned his hips to meet hers. “Are you ready?”

She nodded her head “I’m ready.” 

He stood up and grabbed a hold of himself, moving around her wet entrance to coat himself before slowly pushing in. Yue reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers as she felt herself stretch around his head. She let out a sharp gasp as he nudged her hymen, squeezing her eyes shut at the sharp pain that ran up her spine. Link bit his lip at the feeling of her tight entrance wrapped around his head and squeezing down on him, but as he met her hymen he was met with his fear of hurting her. He tried moving slow, but the wall wouldn’t budge and she was letting out small cries of pain.

”L-Link, j-just... just shove it in.” His eyes widened in fear at her, immediately shaking his head in disagreement at her. Yue herself knew that must’ve been her heat state of mind speaking because the more rational side of her was freaking out over the prospect of him shoving it all in at once.

”No, that’s going to hurt. A lot.”

”Then just shove past it, this hurts.” Link stared in her lightly teary eyes before nodding, clutching onto her hand tighter as he moved his hips back only to shove back in past the protective barrier wall. She let out a sharp cry as a small trickle of blood escaped her.

”Shit, baby. I’m so sorry.” Link felt like a failure at the sight of a tear rolling down her cheek, but as she opened her eyes back to him they were darkened and clouded over with a desperate lust.

”K-keep going.”

”You sure?” She eagerly nodded her head as he kissed the back of her hand one more time as he tightly latched onto her hip. Her previous orgasm made her already slick walls easier to move with, and as he pushed himself further the more he felt his pure Alpha start to take over. He growled out as their hips finally met, feeling a sense of pride and possessiveness over the small omega beneath him.

"Mmm, you take me so well, little omega." she moaned out at his praise, her own omega state of mind now having completely taken over as she wantonly begged him to move. He chuckled down at her, his eyes completely darkened over as he pulled out of her warm embrace. Growling out in appreciation at the erotic sight of his dick covered in her slick and virgin blood while still partially sheathed in her, he quickly shoved himself back in as she moaned out in pleasure, arching her back while her toes curled up.

"A-Ah! Goddess, Link~"

"That's right, baby. Moan out for me."

His hips quickly set for a fast and rough pace, repeatedly slamming at the entrance to her cervix as they both moaned out to each other. Yue felt so pleased at the feeling of being so full of him, desperately aching for more as his dick rubbed up against every nerve inside of her. Grabbing the back of her knees, she pulled them up to her chest and kept them spread open for him as he groaned at the sight. Her flushed face and swollen lips open panting and moaning for him, his marks that littered her neck and collarbone, and her breasts bouncing in rhythm to his thrusts. The entire scene got him thrusting even harder into her dripping pussy, but what caused him to growl out was the look in her eyes as she stared up at him. The darkened omega look in her irises were glossy with her pleasure induced tears, and the soft but desperate look of love caused his pride and ego to swell.

"Goddess, I love you so fucking much." unable to form coherent sentence, Yue whimpered out at him as her legs began to shake.

A loud cry left her lips as his dick met her sensitive g spot, and with a smirk he continued to barrage that same spot. The loud sound of their skin slapping against each other seemed like a timer for Yue's impending orgasm. Link could feel his own knot start to swell, and as her insides began to spasm and clutch tighter around him, he moved his hand to start rubbing at her swollen clit, bending down to take her left nipple into his mouth as his hips sharply met her hips and ass. 

The overwhelming pleasure wrapping around her entire body immediately pushed her over the edge as she cried out for Link, back arching off the bed as she squirted all over his dick. He was met with her tight embrace, making it difficult to move as his knot began to swell. With a loud roar he completely knotted inside of her, releasing his thick white spurts into her womb as she continued to tightened around him. While still sheathed inside of her, his dick locked in place inside of her still spasming pussy, he collapsed on her smaller frame as they panted out their exhaustion.

Once he felt his stamina build up enough to pull them under the covers, he wrapped himself around her as she quickly fell asleep on his chest. With a content sigh, he kissed the top of her head and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😐
> 
> ima need to call God real quick and ask for his forgiveness


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure smut because I have ~issues~ and I crave ~physical contact~ because I'm sad and horny and I havent seen anyone in months. v sad rn dont hmu 😔
> 
> I'm also a simp for a dom link dont @ me
> 
> also, WARNING: UNEDITED. I JUST WROTE THIS AT 1 AM

Yue woke up with the feeling of something heavy pressing on her chest, slowly opening her eyes to see Link’s head tucked under her neck with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Releasing a content sigh, she reveled in the way Link's hot breath ran down her neck and collarbone.

She began to lazily draw random fingers on the soft skin of his shoulders with the tip of her finger, taking notice in how much broader and muscular they've gotten since they first met. His now more muscular and heavy body weighed down on her, but his touch and body heat quickly threw that minor discomfort out the window.

Yue began to lightly frown when a familiar aching feeling built in her core again, starting small and minimal before gradually getting worse. With a long exhale from her nose, she shut her eyes tightly as her thighs tightened around one of his. The beating in her chest was much faster than the one starting in her slowly dripping pussy and the heat within her entirety grew much quicker than it did the night prior. She let out a whimper as Link groaned in his sleep, beginning to become affected by Yue's pheromones and arousing scent in the air.

"Waking me up like this?" His tired voice was playfully mocking her, but his husky undertone sent another feeling of arousal to her desperate cunt as she whimpered out in response.

Link began to leave soft, wet kisses in the crook of her neck, making sure to be gentle on her already marked areas before leaving new ones on the untouched skin. Slowly moving down to her breasts, he took a sensitive peak in his mouth and sucked, taking his hand to massage and tweak at her other one as Yue clutched onto his shoulders. Groaning in his own pleasure, he opened his mouth to take in more of her soft flesh, licking and sucking hungrily at the mound as Yue moaned and gasped above him. He switched sides, giving the same attention to the other one as Yue tried to blink away her hazy sight as she squirmed under his larger frame.

Untangling her legs from his, she wrapped them around his hips instead and pressed herself against him, grinding against his hardening cock and rubbing her leaking juices on him.

"A-ah~! Mmm, Link-"

"That's it, baby. What do you need?"

"Y-you." He wanted to push her to make her beg even more, but with how red her face already was he worried she would implode if he did.

He pushed himself onto his knees, placing his hands on her hips as he softly rubbed at the skin.

"Get on your front, baby."

She sent him a brief expression of confusion before complying, rolling over with the aid of his hands that then pulled her ass up. Yue shivered at feeling so exposed, but the arousal building within her continued to leak out of her like a sap down her inner thigh and onto the sheets. With a whimper, she began to sheepishly turn her head into the pillow until Link lowered his face next to hers.

"Don't hide from me. I want to see every expression you make." Again, she complied. Turning her face to his as he lightly dusted her face with sweet kisses. Once his lips finally met hers, he fully pressed his hips against her plush ass, causing her to jump and gasp out as he groaned. 

They continued their soft kiss for a few moments before Link pushed himself up again, grabbing his cock and dragging it against her dripping core as she desperately moaned. Taking full hold of her love handles, he shoved himself inside, reaching about halfway as she cried out a loud wanton moan. It had a small undertone of soreness from the night before, but the overwhelming pleasure of being stretched out so suddenly made it easy to ignore as he slightly pulled out only to slam himself fully inside. He reveled in the way her ass jiggled against the force, and especially the way her hot and wet walls clamped around him. He gave her a few slow but forceful thrusts, allowing her to get accommodated to him again before picking up his pace. He quickly set for a fast and rough pace, sending her inside crazy as his cock rubbed itself all over the sensitive crevices of her leaking pussy. Everything was overwhelming. She could barely keep her eyes open and the slap of his hips against her ass left her craving something a little rougher. As if reading her mind, Link brought his hand up and slapped it against the flesh of her ass, light enough not to hurt terribly but hard enough to leave a red print in its wake. Letting out a particularly loud cry, she clenched around him at the feeling of being spanked.

"Want me to do that again, baby?"

She desperately nodded, squeaking out a "please" as she spread her legs a little wider for him.

With his left hand still holding onto her, he took his right hand and brought it down on her ass again, this time a little harder, causing a more intense reaction than before. 

Yue could feel her orgasm on the brink, feeling a tingly sensation on the scent gland on her neck as if begging for Link's attention as he kept on thrusting and spanking her ass. 

Right as she felt her peak start to really build, he froze the movement of his hips, using both hands to slap her bouncy flesh now marked with his hand prints.

"Move your hips back." she wasted no time in listening, dragging herself desperately on him as she moaned and cried her way to ecstasy. 

Link didn't know exactly which part to focus on; the bouncing of her breasts, the bouncing of her ass, her extremely fucked-out face, or her tight cunt fucking herself on him.

"Mmm, fuck. Love watching you cream all over me, baby." Yue whimpered out in response, clenching at his dirty words as her orgasm kept approaching. 

Sensing how close she was, Link grabbed a hold of her waist again, slamming himself inside repeatedly as his canines grew out in search of his mate. Yue's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she screamed out in pleasure, feeling herself squirt on his dick as he kept jackhammering inside of her sensitive pussy. With a loud roar, Link slammed himself in fully before releasing his spunk into her womb, cock swelling into a knot as he bended over to finally sink his teeth into her neck and permanently mark her as his.

Both panted as they were milked for everything they had, Yue's new mate mark throbbing alongside her thoroughly used pussy. Licking over the wound, Link cleaned up the remanants of blood before kissing the skin as both felt a new strong wire begin to connect them spiritually and mentally. 

Whimpering as Link slowly deflated and pulled out, Yue immediately felt saddened by how empty she felt as their combined juices ran out of her entrance and down her thighs. Link chuckled in response, softly grabbing her cheeks before kissing her pouty lips.

"Don't worry, love. I'm gonna have you **living** on my cock."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I just read my last chapter and my fucking God what horny ass spirit was I possessed with damn 
> 
> //UNEDITED//

First of all I just read my last chapter and my fucking God what horny ass spirit was I possessed with damn 

Yue didn't know what time it was, what day it was even, and often she didn't know where she was either. When Link told her she'd be living on his dick he was NOT lying. If she couldn't get pregnant her first heat she would have had an entire village at this point. They stopped of course to eat and sleep, but even when they bathed did their primal needs take over. Link was also surprising her everyday with what he was into and further more surprising herself with how much she drank that shit up like water and took it like a champ. Deep down she knew once their heats wore off she would be immobile for an entire year.

A week after their first night together, their intense waves of arousal were cut down to just one a day instead of every five minutes. Their heat also grew less urgent and animalistic, allowing for a more soft and intimate lovemaking where Link spent his precious time practically worshipping her. What came with that though was all the love bites covering every part of her neck, chest, stomach, thighs, and even her bottom. Link did not hesitate to GO DOWNTOWN whenever he WENT DOWNTOWN. Dude had a magical way with his tongue that more than once sent her to tears. She wanted to be able to reciprocate, but he always led and dominated whenever they got jiggy with it and she didn't know how to tell him exactly "hey, I want to suck your dick" without saying "hey, I want to suck your dick". 

That would sadly have to wait. Both had officially gone off their heat and were clear to leave the lone house back to Kakariko village where she assumed her mother was. Where she HOPED her mother was. She also hoped her mother didn't actually walk into her getting dicked down before leaving. That would be embarrassing. 

They had walked for about 15 minutes before coming across a stray horse, and after Link's swift mounting and taming skills (which made Yue hornier than she would have liked to admit) they began their faster journey back to Kakariko village. Despite it being faster, having her legs spread and ass bouncing on the back of that horse did more than enough to agitate her already aching muscles. Honestly the only thing holding her up was her own vice grip around Link's waist; her legs were just flapping around like noodles. 

As soon as they entered the village Yue scoured for her mother, almost immediately finding her outside her home by the cucco coop. 

Link had to help her down from the horse, which was accompanied with a lot more pain in her legs and then added onto as she limped her way--with Link's help, of course--to where her mother was.

"Hylia, Arnold stop hogging everything you selfish bird-"

"Mom?" the woman immediately turned around to face her daughter, looking down at the scarf around her neck and then to Link before smiling, obviously holding back her laughter. 

Carelessly throwing the rest of the cucco feed to the ground, causing a loud chaos of squawking, flapping wings, and feathers flying everywhere, she wrapped her arms tightly around Yue; immediately noticing her now altered scent. The both of them actually now smelled a little bit like each other, but enough to let her know that Link had actually marked her. Didn't help that there was a scarf wrapped around her daughters neck in the middle of May. 

"Isn't it a little late in the year for you to be wearing a scarf?" she sent Link a knowing smirk, causing him to redden in the face and gulp awkwardly. 

"I-I, w-well... i-it's just a little chilly... today..."

"And tomorrow? And the day after that? And possibly the week after that-?"

"Mom!"

She guffawed in laughter, "Aw, c'mon I'm just playing with you." her face turned serious. "None of that in this house, though."

Yue blinked. "Huh?...Uh, yeah...okay-"

"I'm deadass." Both Link and Yue looked at her with confused and slightly scared expressions. "Imagine how I felt coming home from you two to find your brother and Mai going at it."

Yue's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Lee and Mai?!"

Kayana shivered out of being permanently scarred. "Yea. Anyways." she bent down to pick up her basket. "Anyone hungry?"

***

The topic of them was avoided at all costs, since all they could really talk about was the sex and talking about that with Kayana was not anywhere on her bucket list. So Kayana filled the air with the fun things she did alone with her friends and by herself while Yue and Lee were gone.

"-we tried giving her fraudulent rupees to see if she would notice, because Lord knows paying that lady is a rip off, but she did and I couldn't get out of my clothes for two days."

"Two days?"

She shook her head "It was hell. But it was funny. She shot Huna and I back like 10 feet." she laughed, "My back was killing me afterwards but damn, that noise she made was killer."

The sound of someone falling with an angry "Dammit!" and some loud laughter caught them all off guard; Yue knowing who it was immediately shot up out of her seat.

"It's them!" she ran out the door, leaving Link and her mother at the table as they watched her zoom past them.

"Yeesh, that girl can run when she wants to." Link quietly laughed at her mother before staring down at the table albeit a little scared. He hadn't proposed the idea to Yue yet, knowing that if he told her she would immediately agree, but he wanted her mother's approval first.

"Miss Kayana?"

She looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Yes, sweetie, what's up?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it, releasing a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yah, kid, don't do that: you're freaking me out."

He immediately dropped his hands before mumbling out a quiet "sorry".

"I just- I wanted your approval for something."

She looked like she wanted to laugh again, "Well you can't really ask for approval on something you've already done, eh?"

"Ah! No, not that... I wanted to know if it would be okay if you if... if I took Yue with me." her smile immediately dropped, which sent a shiver down his spine as he nervously fiddled with his fingers. "As you may have already assumed, I already marked Yue. Being without her before was weird and painful enough as is; I don't think I'd be able to be away from her, especially not right now.

"I understand that what I'm doing is dangerous, but I would never put Yue in harm's way. I'll always make sure she's protected, and that she has everything she needs, and I can take her back as often as I can I just-" he let out a shaky sigh, "she's the only concrete thing in my life outside of this mission, and I already love her so much but I understand if you'd rather keep her at home for a little longer-"

"Link, are you dumb?"

He froze, feeling fear encapsulate his entire body. "H-huh?"

Her face held a soft and warm smile, a little melancholy and bittersweet, but she looked at him with what he assumed was admiration. "She's 18, you've already marked her, and I seriously doubt Goddess Hylia chose some bum fuck to be the Hero of Hyrule." grabbing one of his hands with her own, she gave him an even bigger smile, "Of course you can take her with you." she pointed an aggressive finger at him, "But you better hold up your promise on protecting her."

"I- of course."

"I mean it. Emotionally too. Her father was a piece of shit scumbag who left me as soon as he figured out I was pregnant, so her perception on relationships may be a little... skewed."

Link blinked dumbfoundedly at her, "Your mate left you?" he could never even imagine leaving Yue like that, especially when pregnant; the fuck type of asshole was her father anyways?

Kayana scoffed. "Yup. After our second heat, I got pregnant. But he was a player at heart, and with that came with his brain attached to his dick." she scoffed bitterly "Should have known that not even I could change him." she changed her face from her annoyed scowl back to her warm smile as she looked at Link. "But I trust you; I feel like I can trust you won't pull any bullshit shenanigans like that, no?"

"Of course not."

She smiled at his immediate answer. "Good."

***

As Yue bust out of her front door she was met with the sight of her annoyed brother being pulled up from the ground by a cackling Mai. At the sight of dirt smudged on his cheek and pants, Yue snorted and shook her head as she walked down to them.

"Eyyyy, Yue! What's good?" Mai casually rested her arm on Lee's shoulder, a giddy smile on her face as she unconsciously kept her side pressed him.

Yue scoffed again, "How am I doing? You're the ones that had mom walk in on you getting down and dirty." 

Both flushed red in the face, Lee awkwardly rubbing his neck as he looked anywhere but Yue's face, "Yeah, we don't- let's not talk about that."

"Well what about you, missy? Getting dicked down by the Hero of Hyrule and forcing your mother to flee?" Yue laughed at her as she felt her own face turn an embarrassed shade of red. "And what's up with this scarf, it's hot as hell."

"W-well, it's-" before Yue could even stop her, Mai yanked the scarf off from around her neck, exposing her covered neck paletted in an array of red and purple.

"Holy shit."

"Yall skipped biting and said 'fuck it, cannibalism'."

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"No-"

"What are you three weirdos talking about- oh my fucking Goddess." Kayana's jaw dropped beside an embarrassed Link, who quietly and awkwardly shuffled closer to Yue.

"Were you kissing my sister or trying to eat her neck?"

"Y-you can't say anything! I can see bruises like this on both of your necks."

"Yeah, but you can at least still see my neck."

"Ah, whatever who cares. You got those bruises all over my tits, Lee, so let's not be hypocritical." she started walking back towards the house, winking at a still flushed Yue before whispering, "Damn, girl. The sex must have been great." 

"So, what's for dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry this is like 6 weeks late, school started and I have spent all my free time sleeping and crying and then watching the entire twilight saga twice so that I could finally feel something other than pain.
> 
> and dont worry! more smutty chapters to come up soon, bc ngl that's kind of the point of this book LMAO


	7. Chapter 7

Link stayed off to the side, watching with amused eyes as Yue's flustered person was getting continuously harassed and mocked for the bruises he left on her neck.

"-I'm mostly surprised you still got skin on your neck" Lee turned to Link, an accusatory look burning within his gaze as the other man instinctively curled in on himself. "For real, dude, the fuck were you trying to do to my sister? Trying to cut off her airways or some shit-?"

"Oh my Goddess, Lee, leave him alone. He didn't do anything I didn't want him to." 

Mai let out a very low toned giggle. "Heheheheh, what else did you enjoy, little Yue?" said female groaned as she tried to slap away Mai's hands that squished at her cheeks. "Did he make a meal out of you elsewhere?"

"M-Mai!"

"-Hylia fuck, babe-"

"Nope. I'm going to bed."

"Awww, c'mon Lee. You made a meal out of me too." Link finally let out his restrained howl of laughter as Kayana tripped on her way out into the hallway. 

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope."

Lee buried his face in his hands and slumped in his seat as Yue, with a pouty face, walked over to Link. He instinctually opened out his arms to her as she moved to sit in his lap, allowing him to closer see the slow droop in her eyes.

"You tired, baby?"

She angrily pouted at the other couple, directing her glare mostly at a still laughing Mai before grumbling "I'm more annoyed than anything." he chuckled at her before kissing her on her round cheek.

"Let's get to bed then, yeah?" though he wasn't particularly tired, he wanted to talk to her privately over the same topic he had with her mother, knowing that if he did so in front of those two jackasses all would leave the world of logic and enter straight up headassery.

"Mai, please dont say those things in front of my mother-"

"Oh, c'mon. We were just throwing Yue under the bus-"

Link quickly ushered Yue out of the kitchen and followed her to her bedroom, eyes widening at the different landscape sketches that littered her walls next to an abundance of plants and lit up vines.

"You draw?"

"T-they suck, I know. D-don't make fun of them"

"Why the fuck would I ever make fun of them, they're outstanding."

She looked at him with those big, round eyes, a small smile curling on her lips, "R-really?"

"Of course. You'd do great sketching different views of Hyrule." he smiled at the way she bashfully blushed and smiled to herself before clearing his throat. "In speaking of that...would you like to come with me?" She looked up at him with those shocked wide eyes again. "I know it's dangerous, but I already talked to your mother and I promised her and I promise you that I will keep you safe. I just... don't think I can handle leaving you again." Her face turned comedically red before her eyes began to brim with tears. 

"You want me to come with you?" grabbing her squishy cheeks Link softly rubbed their noses together.

"I do. Only if you want to, though."

"I-I do! I'll go with you." he smiled down at her, leaving a trail of kisses from her forehead down her nose to her soft lips.

"I'm glad you agree. I probably would have ended up kidnapping you after a week anyways." she giggled at him as he left a final kiss on her nose before pulling away. "Let's get ready for bed then, we should probably leave early tomorrow morning."

"T-tomorrow morning?!"

"Uh, yeah. I kind of lost a lot of time. We can push it off later in the day if you want, though." Oh, yeah. Hero of Hyrule shit. Calamity Ganon getting ready to fuck them in the ass any second. Link spent two weeks inside her pussy while that fucker guffawed over Hyrule castle as he grew stronger.

"N-no. It's okay. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

He smiled at her, "Great." before just SEXILY taking his shirt off, dear Hylia. Yue squeaked as her thighs clenched in on themselves, closing her eyes as Link laughed at her. "Aw, c'mon. You've seen me naked before." She could hear him come closer and closer until she felt his hands rest softly on her waist. "I've seen you naked before. More often than not these past two weeks."

"Link", she whined, putting in a half assed effort to shove his hands away that began to pull up her dress.

"What? I promise we won't do anything: last thing I want is for anyone to hear us." she let out a small whine in protest, still shying away from his touch as she hid her face in her hands. "Babyyyyy." he pulled up her dress high enough to rest his hands on her bare waist, using his thumbs to rub small circles in the soft skin.

"I just wanna go to bed." she whined as she pouted up at him.

"I do too, but you need to change first to do that, don't you?" her pout turned playfully angry as he smirked down at her, pecking her on the lips before swiftly pulling the dress over her head. She jumped and let out a small shriek of surprise as his large calloused hands suddenly grabbed at her breasts, giving a few light squeezes to the soft flesh.

Her face turned a bright red as she slapped his hands away, "H-Hylia, Link!" he laughed at her, wrapping his arms back around her waist and kissing her cheek while lightly swaying side to side.

"Sorry. Definitely my fault, I couldn't help myself." she grumbled quietly to herself in his arms, but showed no sense of protest as she leaned into his chest. With one final kiss to the side of her face, he stepped away to give her space to change, completely disrobing himself of all of his own clothes, save for his boxers.

As they both climbed in under the sheets of her small twin sized bed, he nuzzled into her back and dug his face into her neck, taking in a deep whiff of their mixed scents emanating from her mate bite before growling pleasantly to himself. Yue had already passed out before he even closed his eyes.

**

They woke up early the following morning to give Yue time to pack her things, her mother cooking a batch of different meals in the kitchen for them to take with them on their journey, and Link off at the market to purchase her an enchanted adventure pouch like his: a small hip satchel that could fit half of the Gerudo dessert if need be.

Okay, that was an exaggeration. She knows she would have to gain more room in her new adventure pouch later on but she felt content with what she got to start off with. 

As soon as she had collected all of the things she know she would need, Link had dragged her to the armor shop to buy her the proper attire for going on adventures. Her leggings were a simple light cargo brown color that wrapped snuggly around her legs like a second skin, but still soft and breathable enough that it almost felt as though she wasn't wearing leggings in the first place. A warm tunic comfortably wrapped around her torso, slightly passing the lower curve of her ass, and effectively blending in with nature due to its soft green color.

"We're going to have to get you clothes to blend you better at night. We can get everything dyed once we head back to Hateno tonight." she looked up at Link in surprise, "We're going to Hateno tonight? For what?" he gave her a mischievous smirk in response, adjusting the belt around her waist. "That's a surprise."

It was late morning by the time they had completely finished getting ready; Mai was gushing at the two as they loaded up their horses with their supplies as both her brother and mother stood glumly watching from the doorway. 

"It's not like I'll be gone for long. I'll visit as often as I can." her mother gave her a broken smile, "We know."

With a huff and an irritated pout, "Then stop looking at me like that, you're making me depressed." Lee tugged her into a tight hug, squeezing the breath out of her as he lightly sniffled into her hair. "Stay safe, baby sister."

Smiling melancholy into his shoulder, she gave him a brief tight squeeze around his waist as she nodded her head, "I will."

She stepped away from her brother, turning to her mother who held a sad but proud smile on her face. "I'll see you real soon, mama. I promise." she went in to hug her mother tightly as the woman clutched onto her daughter. "I hope the fuck you do, unless you have a death wish." Yue giggled at her mother as she pulled away, letting her grab her plushy cheeks and leave a sweet kiss on her forehead. 

Finally turning to a giddy Mai, "Look at you. Explorin' the world n shit and getting dicked down by the Hero of Hyrule-"

"For fucks sake, Mai-"

"OKAY, FINE." she let out a dramatic sigh. "But seriously though, I'm happy for you." her smile was soft and genuine before she pulled the shorter woman into a warm hug. "Have fun, and stay safe."

Yue gave her a soft smile, "I give you the right to kill my brother if he ever gets too annoying."

"Bitch?????"

Mai smirked deviously in return. "Deal."

"You deal with the body on your own, though."

"Nah, I'll get ya mum to help."

"Yue?" all turned their heads to Link "We have to get going now." Yue sighed before turning back to her small family, "Guess I gotta bounce now." Mai was the first to pin her in a tight hug, only pulling away once Lee had successfully tugged her off of Yue's body. 

" _You're so fuckin' weird _\- baby sister-!"__

__"I'm like 2 minutes younger than you."_ _

__"-Shut up, you're still younger." he wrapped her in another tight hug and progressively started squeezing tighter until Yue started choking out. "L-Lee, what are you-" with a wack looking smile, he mumbled in her ear, "Payback." until she ruthlessly jabbed him in the sides with her fingers, causing him to squeal and jump backwards._ _

__"Get yo ass outta here so I can hug my damn daughter- hi baby." her mothers hug was a lot more gentle, still warm and tight but no suffocating was involved. With a final kiss to her forehead she pulled away, smiling at the two as Yue waved back at them one final time before climbing onto her horse._ _

__Her mother walked up to Link, giving him a warm smile before reaching in for a hug and whispering into his ear. "If you hurt my daughter I will kill you." she pulled away with that sickly sweet smile still on her face as Link nervously gulped. "Y-yes ma'am."_ _

__After awkwardly clearing his throat, Link hoisted himself onto his own horse and turned expectantly to Yue. "You ready?" she gave him a soft smile and eagerly nodded. "I'm ready."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finished this chapter this morning because this damn election is going to make me piss my pants and I need a distraction- anyways  
> smut next chapter >:)  
> and chapters should hopefully start getting updated a little more frequently since all of my big school projects for the term is over, but I do need to finish my college applications so expect little update hiccups


	8. Chapter 8: Can y'all at least BUY the house before blessing it?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited >:) so it will probably suck

TW:// Dealing with Trauma/PTSD, Post-Sexual Assault 

Yue followed behind Link as they made their way out of Kakariko, taking what felt like a last look at her hometown. The excitement she felt before was now meeting with the sad nostalgia she felt creeping up on her; realizing how much had changed in only a matter of weeks--forcing her to truly abandon the reality that was her innocent childhood. A few minutes down the road and she could spot that same God-awful tree off in the distance. The vision of that lone tree alone triggered her memory of those horrid hands on her, the sound of that mans mocking tone as he laughed over her screams and cries, the nauseating feeling that had built in her stomach as the man grew closer and closer to fully ruining her dignity. With pursed lips and downcast eyes, Yue tried to quietly force the tears back, force that nauseating feeling that was starting to build once again down, and stay silent as to not ruin the start of their journey. Link ever since the incident had always been attentive to her; caring, compassionate, and a good listener, but they hadn't really talked about it since they mated. The honeymoon phase of their bond had managed to force that trauma out of her for the briefest of moments, but now that she was back in reality it was all crumbling upon her once again. Despite knowing how understanding Link is she still felt guilty thinking about delaying their journey-- _his_ journey--any further than it already has. So, with shaky breath, she kept quiet as the memories of that dark day rang loud in her ears.

Link, meanwhile, was not far off in his thinking. He had almost forgotten that this place was on the path they were taking, but that same tree only sought to remind him of the horror and anger he felt that day seeing that man hold down a terrified and defenseless victim begging for mercy. Flashes of red anger struck his eyes briefly before he calmed himself down with a deep breath. 

Link had killed before, killed members of the Yiga Clan that he encountered on his journey, but the sly and tactful killings and assassinations he has killed against the evil spawns of Ganon and his followers never amounted to the true brutality that he had inflicted that day. He hadn't told anyone, but once he had gotten Yue back to her family and was tasked with retrieving the body before the Yiga could, he had spent an extra 30 minutes or so unleashing his unadulterated fury upon the already dead body, leaving it a mangled pile of blood, flesh, and bones by the time he was finished. Not only had that abomination of a living thing touched Yue, but the fact that one could force something so horrible upon another, especially someone innocent, young, and defenseless.

Link didn't and still does not regret inflicting what could be considered disrespect by some on that dead body, but every time he thought about it he couldn't help but think _"damn"_ for his own internal violence. He never thought he had that type of will in him to be that gruesome. But seeing the lasting effect it had on Yue he was more than ready to do it again.

In thinking of his mate, Link turned to see her trailing behind, glumly slouched over as he could see her lips trembling on her downcast face. With a frown, Link slowed his horse down to allow hers to catch up. He contemplated stopping to allow her to move on to his horse while moving all of their extra supplies to her horse, but he decided to wait until they were farther away from that tree.

As he saw the last branch disappear in the distance, he tugged his horse to a quick stop, immediately reaching over to tug on the reigns of Yue's horse and causing her to jump as she was suddenly drawn to a stop. Leaping off of his horse, he walked over to her as she looked down at him with wide and confused eyes. 

"Wh-why did we stop?" holding his arms out to her, he helped her off the horse before sweetly kissing her forehead. 

"I just want to be closer to you." A small smile creeped up on her lips as Link immediately got to work transferring his supplies to her horse and making room for Yue to sit.

They continued their journey with Yue pressed up against Link's back with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist while Link would casually tell her small stories of places they were walking through, making sure to keep it as comedic and lighthearted as possible. His efforts to lift her mood proved fruitful as she soon giggled along to his stories of weird encounters and personal clumsiness, even teasing him in return.

They continued on with this pattern until they reached the outskirts of Hateno village, Yue looking around with confusion in her eyes before turning her head to the back of Link's neck. 

"The surprise is here?" he responded with a simple nod and a small smile. 

"You'll like it. I promise."

He rode them into the village, taking them over a sal bridge where Yue knew led to an abandoned home. 

"Ah, Link! You again! Here with any new materials?"

Link swiftly hopped off the horse and offered his hand to Yue, "Yup. Let me get them for you." He walked over to a satchel hanging off one of the horses, taking out what looked like bundles of wood. 

Yue drew her attention first to the house standing before her, then to the group of men now helping Link bring out the bundles of wood from the horses back. One of the three men hung back, one she assumed to be the boss of some sort of the other two, and once he caught her eye he sent her a warm closed eye smile.

"Oh, hello. And who may you be? This is the first I've seen Link with anyone."

She politely bowed, smiling softly at him in return. "My name is Yue; I'm Link's mate." he lightly jumped with a happy gasp.

"His mate?!" he quickly turned to Link, "And how is this the first I am hearing about this?!" He wrapped an arm around Yue's shoulders and pulled her into his side. "If I had known you were going to use this place to settle down I would have lowered the price on materials for ya! You're already a busy man, I shouldn't have to be pushing you further!" Link looked at him with an exasperated face: one, for ruining the surprise, and two, knowing that what he said was absolute bullshit.

"S-so that's why we're here? You're buying the house for us?"

Link sighed, "Thanks for ruining the surprise, Bolson." The man, Bolson, gasped again as he sheepishly covered his mouth with both hands. 

"Oh my, I've ruined something, haven't I?" he groaned to himself, shaking his hands dismissively. "My presence has become a burden, let me have you two talk it out and I'll be out of your hair." with a final pat to her shoulder he walked off to the side with his two other men, counting out the bundles of wood Link had brought with him.

_"That's a ton of fucking wood."_

"19...20...21...22-"

_"like a ton of fucking wood- when did Link even pack that much wood-?"_

"Yue?" she slightly jumped in place as her head swiftly turned to Link. "You wanna see the inside?" With a nod of her head he lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. It was dark, and dust covered every surface, but Yue wasn't blind to the clear potential the truly large space had. 

"Wow." she continued to look around, noticing that there was also a lot of windows that would allow for a lot of natural light once they were cleaned off. "You got this place for us?"

"Essentially. When I had first made the deal with Bolson it was originally going to be just me. Something about it drew me to it so I did all I could to convince him to let me buy it off his hands. Now that I've got you in the picture I can't picture a better home to live with you in." 

Yue smiled at him softly, "Well I love it."

"You do? Even if it's a bit of a mess?" he walked up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist, settling his head onto her shoulder. 

"Mmm, just needs some tender love and care." Yue could feel his hot breath running down the front of her chest as he started to leave soft, spongy kisses on her jaw and neck.

"I'm glad you like it." he softly nipped at the shell of her ear, causing her to gasp as he smirked against her soft skin.

"Link, they're literally right outside-"

"They always go off to get more supplies-- I saw them gather their horses before we walked in here." Yue blushed a deep scarlet as Link pressed their already close bodies even closer, feeling every curve in his body and clothing--most notably the friend that was joining the party down there--as his hands slowly moved up to cup a breast in his large calloused hand. "Once this is over I would love to start a family with you." 

Yue's eyes widened, breath hitching in her throat as the loud and confused voice in her head screamed if he had really just said that. "You would be such a good mother, but I'm more excited about the time I'll truly get to spend alone with you." 

_"Fuuuuuuck, why is his voice so deep? Why does it keep doing that? Hylia above, it's like Zora's Domain down there."_

"I'll take you anywhere; let you see anything you want to, and shit, baby, I promise to keep you safe." Yue didn't know if she was blushing because of how sweet his words were or because his hand was now truly fondling the fatty flesh in his palm as he suckes her earlobe into his hot mouth. "Fuck, please let me make love to you, I need you so bad." Yue hesitated, it would be the first time she would let Link touch her since their heat, and while physically she wanted him just as badly she wouldn't be as mentally numb to her trauma as she was before. Noticing her hesitance Link kissed her sweetly on the cheek, moving both of his arms to wrap around her waist. 

"We won't if you don't want to, love. Only if you want to." She settled in his arms again, feeling her heart swell remembering how persistent Link was even in the throes of his rut to ensure that Yue wanted everything before he touched her. He was her personal hero, he always knew when and how to comfort her and as her mate she knew already that she could trust him with her wholeheartedly. 

"It's okay"

"You sure?" she nodded, turning her face to kiss his cheek before he returned the favor on the tip of her nose. 

"Mhmm, I trust you." decorating her face with sweet kisses as she giggled, Link smiled softly down at her pink face, "You can always trust me." he finally moved in to press his lips against hers, keeping it sweet and passionate as a confirmation that he would always be loving with her. 

Moving from behind her to right in front of her short frame, he grabbed her waist again and dragged her in to press against his chest. He began by softly rubbing their noses together before pressing chaste kisses against her lips until she let out a small whine in protest. With a light chuckle he moved in to completely capture her lips with his, swifty moving his tongue in past her lips to intertwine with hers as his hand moved down to softly grab onto the plump flesh of her bottom. He reveled in the soft whine she made, fondling the flesh in between his fingers more passionately as he moved them to press her against a wall.

"Jump up, my pretty omega." with a nervous face, Yue jumped up to wrap her legs around Link's muscular waist as his hands immediately moved in between the fleshy dip of her thighs and ass. With her arms wrapped around his neck she herself moved in for the kiss, starting to feel more and more confident the longer their tongues danced with each other. 

Getting a whiff of the sweet smell of her arousal Link groaned in desperation before rolling his hips in between her spread thighs, running the hardness of his dick against her dripping center that twitched and clenched in response to him.

"~Ha-ah, Link" Yue threw her head back at a particularly deep grind, feeling tears prick at the corner of her eyes in desperate pleasure as Link moved down to sucking again on the skin of her neck.

"I can't wait to fuck you in every room of this house." His voice was deep, throaty, and covered in evidence of his clear arousal as his Alpha pleaded to mate his precious little omega again. Yue whimpered, feeling her core grow unbearably hot.

"Ah~, Link! Please-"

"I got you, baby." his hands slid up the skirt of her dress, moving under her underwear to place his hand against her bare thigh to pull the intrusive fabric off.

"So you have that payment with yo- DEAR GODDESS HYLIA" Yue and Link were spooked out of their lust at the sound of Bolson's voice, face burning red as they both tried to adjust themselves. "For the _love_ of all that is holy, can y'all at least _buy_ the house before blessing it?!"

**

Yue and Link sat awkwardly around the campfire, a pregnant silence plaguing the two as they still battled to fight over the dense awkwardness they felt after their little...situation. Yue had practically hid in the house in shame as Link went out to pay the 3000 rupees for the house, and considering how quick and silent he came back in with his lips still pursed in a straight line it was clear that neither he nor Bolson wanted to linger in their interaction. They finally went back outside at the sound of horse hooves walking away, now knowing for sure this time that Boldon and his men had left. With the intention to find something to eat for lunch they settled with just sitting around the campfire for a few minutes, trying to gather themselves. They had yet to even look at each other. 

Yue deeply sighed and closed her eyes, head leaning on her thumbs as her hands splayed up as if she was in prayer, leaving another few seconds of silence before a sheepish smile broke out on her face. Her lips shook with her efforts to hold her laughter in as she begun to bounce her leg. She finally let her laughter out in a restrained snort, slapping her hand over her mouth as her body shook in silent giggles. Link sat up straight and slowly turned his head toward her with a concerned expression.

"Y-Yue?" at the sound of his concerned voice Yue laughed even harder. After a few seconds of silence from his end, Link finally chortled out some form of ugly laughter. Yue wheezed at the sound, which in response caused Link to cackle even harder.

A woman walking by with a fishing pole and a basket of freshly caught fish slowly came to a stop at the other side of the bridge, looking over at the two cackling fools on the other side with concerned judgement before turning her head to look at one of her neighbors. They shrugged awkwardly in response, and with one final confused look the woman slowly walked away. 

"Really, Yue?" Link choked on his spit as Yue stumbled off of the log she sat upon as she looked up at the figure standing in front of them. " _This_ is how I learn of your arrival here?"

Yue coughed awkwardly as she pat the back of a still recovering Link, "A-Aunt Tina"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooorryyyyyyyy I'm late I know, oops.
> 
> these past few months and even into February will be really busy for me--ive already submitted most of my college applications but I still have a bunch of work these upcoming months for school and then studying for the exams I'll be taking in the spring BUT I'll be writing at the late hours when I actually have time but am at my most psychotic, so, bear with me these next few updates lol
> 
> ALSO SORRY I KEEP PROMISING YALL SMUT BUT I HAVEN'T GIVEN IT TO YOU YET BUT ITLL COME I PROMISE


End file.
